elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kjeld (Morrowind)
Kjeld is a Nord smith who resides in Druscashti Ruins ruins near Khuul, Morrowind. He is a servant member of the Quarra vampire clan who is hostile towards non-members, attacking on sight. Background Kjeld slaughtered Vilandon, son of the Clan Aundae's leader Dhaunayne, in a reportedly long and bloody battle hundreds of years prior to the events of . Interactions Blood Ties (Available to a vampire Nerevarine who is a member of Clan Aundae only.) Following Sinyaramen's revelation that his grandfather Vilandon (also the son of vampire Dhaunayne Aundae) was killed at then hands of Kjeld, Aundae orders that he be disposed of. The Nerevarine travels to the Druscashti Ruins to confront Kjeld, leading to his demise. Services Kjeld's services are available only to members of Clan Quarra. The Nerevarine must also complete The Cult of Lord Irarak before they are offered. Merchant Among Kjeld's wares are Daedric Greaves, a very rare item and one of only three available in . Wares Smith Kjeld also offers his smithing services to fellow Clan members. Attributes and Equipment Skills Kjeld is a journeyman in four of his five primary skills: blunt weapon, heavy armor, long blade, and block. However, he typically does not use a shield, heavy armor, or a long blade in combat, making them of little concern to the Nerevarine. He is equipped with a (random) blunt weapon and medium armor, his fifth primary skill in which he is an apprentice. Kjeld is also 42 in destruction, in which he has a small arsenal of spells. Abilities, Powers, and Spells Inventory Combat Kjeld can be a formidable opponent, attacking with a blunt weapon and possessing 95 strength and 70 endurance. He frequently casts Dire Weakness to Poison, following up with one of his poison damage spells at the beginning of battle. He also favors Wrath of Uthol, which simultaneously damages his opponent's health, fatigue, and magicka in addition to creating a weakness to magicka. Conversations Clan Quarra The following dialogue with Kjeld is available only to a vampire Nerevarine who is a member of Clan Quarra: Vampires: "We are the dark walkers, those who prey on the warm blooded. Our gifts are many, and weaknesses few. There are three major clans: Aundae, Berne, and Quarra. There are others in this world as well, living like cattle in tombs under the ground." Aundae: "Weak, pathetic creatures. They use their powerful magic as a crutch, never experiencing the joy the dark gift brings--the sheer physical power we are given." Berne: "They are not unlike us in many ways. But, though gifted physically, they prefer the shadows, stalking their prey from the darkness. It is cowardly and weak, and they are not to be trusted." Quarra: "Above all clans, we stand alone! We have few limitations to our power, so great is our gift. Our dark powers make us prefect predators, perfect warriors. Those who live in the sunlight fear our name." Limitations to our power: "We are shunned by almost all who live in the sunlight. While some mages will tolerate us, all others consider us abominations. And the sunlight...do not walk in the sunlight. It will be your death." Our dark powers: "As a Quarra, you are gifted above all. Your strength and fighting skills are unmatched by any. Throw away your armor and weapons, for so great is our skill, that they are unneeded." Quotes General Combat Trivia *Kjeld is the only person in who knows the Weakening Touch spell. Appearances * es:Kjeld (Morrowind) pl:Kjeld (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Vampires Category:Morrowind: Blacksmiths Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Ashlands Characters